undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Tem Shop
The Tem Shop is a vendor in Undertale found in Temmie Village, which is hidden in Waterfall. It is known as the only vendor in the game willing to purchase items from the protagonist. Profile Appearance The Tem Shop shopkeeper has the same basic appearance as all other Temmies in-game, with a few exceptions: light gray instead of black hair as well as a different hairstyle, and a sky blue and yellow striped shirt instead of a solid Pacific Blue shirt. When the Temmie shopkeeper is paid to go to college, she dons a black graduation cap. The Shop itself shelves a branch with a leaf, a bone, a glowing purple potion and two single socks, both very different in size and design. On top of a couple of what seems to be cardboard boxes, a picture of the Annoying Dog can be seen. Although these items are displayed for purchase, they are unobtainable in the real game and serve no purpose rather than decoration. The shop's "counter" is also just a cardboard box with the words "TEM SHOP" on its side facing the protagonist, matching the colors and clothes of the Tem Shop owner. Personality The Temmie shopkeeper, like most Temmies, speaks with incorrect capitalization and spelling. Though there are different dialogue options, typically she only says hello, and she only notes a topic's existence should the protagonist ask about it (Upon asking about the shop, the Temmie Shopkeeper would only recommend that the protagonist goes there). Unlike most other Temmies, however, when the protagonist refuses to sell an item a second time, she speaks in perfect and fluent English. Main Story Neutral and True Pacifist Route The Tem Shop, located in Temmie Village, is hidden from the rest of Waterfall and is only accessible from a non-lit path in the Mushroom room of Waterfall (Located east of Gerson's Shop). The Temmie Village's existence is only noted by Gerson, who recommends the protagonist go to Temmie Village when attempting to sell an item to him''Though, I've heard if you want to sell stuff, the Temmie Village is your best bet. Where is it? ... I don't remember.'' – Gerson (video), the River Person, who gives the protagonist a hint on how to get there''Tra la la... Temmie village. The room before the darkening lantern room. Tra la la.'' – River Person (Needed), and Undyne, who tells the protagonist how to get there, but recommends that they do not.I mean, the path to Temmie Village is never lit up here. But why would you wanna go there!? It's down south if you want to avoid it. – Undyne (video) Unlike all other shops in the game, it is possible to sell items to the Temmie Shopkeeper. Because of this, the Tem Shop is the most efficient way in the game to obtain large amounts of GOLD. While selling items to the Temmie Shopkeeper, for every eighth item sold she finds a sudden liking to the item being sold and offers a higher price for the item. If the protagonist denies selling the item, she puts up an even higher price. It is here that the protagonist should sell the item as it is the highest price they can get for it. If declined further, the Temmie Shopkeeper berates the protagonist in proper English, and the item is not sold. Genocide Route The Temmie Shopkeeper's dialogue and overall demeanor remain unchanged by the protagonist's killing spree throughout the Underground; they buy and sell items per usual. The only differences between the routes are her wares (She sells a "premiem" Temmie Flake instead of "tem pay 4 colleg") and the music that plays while in the shop (slowed down, like other tracks on a Genocide Route). Since it is impossible to pay for the Temmie Shopkeeper's college in this route, the protagonist cannot obtain the Temmie Armor. Dialogue Trivia * "Tem Shop" is a play on "Item Shop," commonly found in RPG games. * The bottle on the shelf may be a reference to Temmie Chang's thesis film, Potion Shop. * When the Tem shop owner leaves for college, her face is left floating in midair. * Since Tem offers a "skolarship" to reduce the price of the Tem Armor every time the protagonist dies, she might be one of the only characters in Undertale who are aware of the protagonist's ability to SAVE, with the others being Flowey and Sans. de:Tem Shop es:Vendedora Temmie fi:Temkauppa fr:Boutik Tem ja:Tem Shop pl:Tem Shop pt-br:Loja do Tem ru:Лавка темми uk:Крамничка Теммі zh:Temmie商店 Category:Waterfall